Hope
by Jade181184
Summary: L'un des souvenirs que Dom ne pourra jamais avouer à Letty même si ça pouvait l'aider à se souvenir... Deathfic LettyxDom


Petit O.S, je préviens c'est sombre. Ca se passe durant la période entre Fast and Furious 1 et 4. Ce qui aurait pu se passer entre Dom et Letty durant cette période.

**Hope**

Ils s'étaient posés ici, i mois dans ce petit coin de paradis. Après plusieurs mois de cavale, la réalité leur était parvenue de plein fouet sous la forme la plus inattendue. Dom ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un beau rêve qui finirait par s'effilocher.

Letty et lui avaient choisi ce lieu pour sa tranquillité, une petite maison les pieds dans l'eau qu'ils avaient acheté suite à un de leurs plus gros coups. Ils n'y avaient jamais vécu trop occupés par leurs activités. Il revenait d'un tour de surf encore trempés par son activité, il admira sa compagne, allongée sur le lit dormant encore d'un profond sommeil admirant le renflement désormais bien perceptible sous le drap. Ce qui le ramena 4 mois et demi auparavant.

**Flash back**

**Juarez, Mexique**

Ils venaient de terminer leur dernier coup mais Letty était extrêmement nerveuse depuis quelques temps. Elle avait simplement décidé de passer ses nerfs sur Dom et celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher sa mauvaise humeur. Après tout, il était responsable de la situation actuelle s'il n'avait pas croisé la route de Brian…

Non même là, il ne pouvait en vouloir à Brian, il s'était mis tout seul dans la situation actuelle. Lui et son entêtement avait détruit de nombreuses vies. Il serait peut-être préférable pour le bien de tous qu'il disparaisse définitivement de la circulation et de la vie de ceux à qui il tenait. Il en était là de ses sombres pensées quand Letty sortit de la salle de bain où elle s'était enfermée une demi-heure auparavant.

« Dom, il faut qu'on parle, dit Letty la voix grave.

_ Très bien, dit il regardant ostensiblement vers la fenêtre

_ Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de mon comportement de ces dernières semaines.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suppose que tu veux partir au plus vite.

_ Quoi, non mais où as-tu pêché cette idée, dit elle en l'enserrant dans ses bras. C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

_ Me dire quoi ?

_ Je … je veux qu'on arrête de courir. Je veux me poser Dom. Nous ne pourrons pas te suivre encore longtemps.

_ Tu as dit nous, demanda Dom totalement abasourdi.

_ Oui, tu as très bien compris, je suis enceinte Dom et quoi qu'il arrive, je regarderais cet enfant. »

De stupeur, Dom resta quelques instants incapables de prononcer un mot. Letty prenant cela comme un rejet, desserra son étreinte et s'apprêtait à fuir à toutes jambes quand les deux bras de Dom la retinrent et la détourna délicatement vers lui. La détresse dans ses yeux était si visible que sa culpabilité n'en ut que plus grande.

« Je sais que nous n'en avions jamais parlé mais ce bébé est là maintenant et rien ni personne ne me fera y renoncer.

_ Letty, je t'aime. J'ai juste été surpris depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, c'est la première fois que… Je veux ce petit être autant que toi, dit Dom

**Fin flash back**

Deux semaines plus tard, ils étaient ici. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, ils savaient qu'ils auraient une petite fille, Dom espérait qu'elle ressemblerait à sa maman bon peut être pas côté caractère mais du moment qu'elle était en bonne santé c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Letty en était à sept mois de grossesse lorsque tout bascula. Letty et Dom avaient passé une grande partie de la journée à la maison tranquillement, Letty ne se déplaçant plus que pour de courtes promenades sur la plage ou pour dîner au restaurant.

Ce fut Letty qui le réveilla aux environs de 2 heures du matin.

« Dom, j'ai perdu les eaux, c'est trop tôt le bébé.

_ Calme-toi, je te conduis à l'hôpital, tout va bien se passer. »

Malgré son ton assuré, il était fou d'inquiétude en son for intérieur. Et cette inquiétude ne fit que se renforcer lorsque Letty ressentit les premières contractions sur le chemin les menant à l'hôpital. Le plus inquiétant était qu'elle ne sentait plus le bébé bouger.

Dès leur arrivée, aux urgences, elle fut installée dans une salle la sage-femme arriva très vite commençant à chercher par capteur les battements du cœur du bébé mais au bout de dix minutes avec un sourire de façade, elle quitta la pièce indiquant qu'elle allait chercher le médecin.

Dom et Letty pourtant savaient déjà, instinctivement ils le savaient. L'échographie qui suivit, se fit dans un silence complet. Ils entendirent dans un brouillard ce qui suivit. Leur bébé était mort in utero, le cordon ombilical s'était enroulé autour de son cou le privant de sang et par la même occasion d'oxygène. Le travail avait déjà commencé, Letty accoucherait donc d'un bébé mort-né.

Elle fut installée dans une salle de travail au calme. Durant les six heures qui suivirent, Dom ne quitta pas un instant le chevet de sa compagne et quand le médecin demanda à Letty si elle voulait voir le bébé celle-ci n'hésita pas un instant. Prenant avec mille précautions, la couverture où reposait son bébé.

« Elle est si parfaite, pourquoi, dit elle. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, quand elle tourna son regard vers Dom, elle le vit pour la première fois pleurer. Elle comprit alors qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher, elle tapota alors la place à côté d'elle. Sans un mot, presqu'effrayé, il s'assit et regarda pour la première fois leur fille. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, berçant chacun leur tour le petit corps sans vie.

Trois jours plus tard, dans le cimetière de Hawaii, ils enterraient leur fille.

« Je veux partir Dom, je ne peux plus supporter d'être ici. Nous reviendrons peut-être un jour mais j'ai besoin de l'éloigner.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras mon amour, dit Dom en la serrant dans ses bras. »

Sur la petite tombe était gravée un petit ange avec un nom et une date « Hope, 29 avril 2009. »

**Fin**


End file.
